Chapter 11: Two Heads are Better Than Three
Chapter 10 “Why you here little human?” said the thing that was not a rock. That statement was quickly followed by a “Yeah, why?” in a similar, but different pitch. “I am not a human you bumbling Cyclops. I am Caligula, Emperor of Rome, and soon to be the only God this world will ever know.” At the name, my anger started to boil up in me for some reason. I started to get up when Alex pushed me back down the ground, to keep us out of sight of whatever it was and Caligula. “Not right now Mark. We need the shield, that is our priority. Beating this bastard down for whatever he has done comes after that.” She said. I nodded, and pushed my anger down. It fought me like a beast, but I was able to put it away, letting it simmer while I listened in again to whatever was going on down there. “I bet you cannot open it. Either of you.” Caligula was saying. “Yes we can, but we are not supposed to.” The creature drawled. We? I must have missed something big. “I don’t believe you.” Caligula responded. “Yes we can.” One voice yelled out, while the other screamed, “Watch!” Then the body turned and a hand pressed against the wall behind it. The wall glowed where his hand was, and then the glow spread out across the rest of the wall with intricate patterns. Some of those patterns formed Green letters, some Roman, others hieroglyphics, Norse runes. Every language that had ever existed on the planet was represented in some place on that wall. Of the languages I understood, it seemed they spelled out gods names. Then the blocks split and flew off in different directions placing themselves around the room shaping themselves into symbols that I did not understand. Looking back at where the wall was, there was a pathway, leading into the mountain. “There, you see, we open. Now go away...where did little man go?” The Cyclops started spinning around, looking for Caligula, who had teleported onto the path and was running down. At that, I smacked the floor and got up, sprinting for the pathway. As I got closer, I got a better look at what was guarding the entrance to the vault. Caligual must have called it a Cyclops just to simplify things. To start off it had a normal body, normal set of legs, then it got weird. It had two heads, both with one eye, and both of which were staring down at the three of us as we approached. It also had four arms. As we were running down the path, Steve kept on gasping “That’s...and that’s...and that’s,” to which after a few of those Alex cried out, “Steve, shut up. If we survive this and succeed in our quest, and if we come back this way, you can stop to smell the roses. Otherwise, keep moving.” Steve kept moving. The Cyclops stepped into our path frowning. “We let one little human in already. Cannot let another.” “No, no no.” The two heads said. “I am a son of Vulcan, Centurion of the Ninth Legion, builder of the Golden Arm, Slayer of the Drakon who stole the Silver Bow. You shall let me pass, to defeat Caligula.” I said when I saw that I couldn’t get past the monster. It looked down at me. “I am Joe,” said the left head. “I am Bob,” said the right head. “You smell like Gods,” said Joe. Before Bob could comment on our smell, we heard a roar in sequence. “Uh oh,” both heads said. “Kerberos is free,” Joe explained. “You mean Cerberus is trapped down here?” Alex exlaimed. “Not that three headed doggy, his twin brother, not frightening enough, always roars and attacks in musical harmony,” and that is when the harmonizing three headed dog attacked. It was a really big dog. I mean really big, at least as tall as the cyclops, to whom we looked like the nubs on an eraser. The three heads bit at the cyclops, who’s four arms sprung into action. The two lowest arms pushed the dogs chest, sending the beast flying over our heads. “Go Godlings!” Joe yelled out. “We will recapture Kerberos,” Bob yelled out. “Bad Doggy!” They concluded. With that, I turned to help the Cyclops, when Alex and Steve grabbed my arms and pulled me with them. “The beast’s teeth cannot pierce their skin, it will be fine. We must get to Caligula.” Alex said as she dragged me along. I saw that they were right. Kerberos tried to bight the Cyclops, but the dogs teeth could not pierce the skin. My anger at Caligula grew stronger as I turned and followed the other two into the vault of the gods. Chapter 12 Category:The Stolen Shield Category:Chapter Page